In this program, basic scientists and clinicians will collaborate to study the biology of human lymphoma cells, improve the cure rate while decreasing the toxicity of current therapy for lymphoma and develop new modalities of treatment. Human lymphoma cells will be phenotyped with monoclonal antibodies, nucleic acid probes and enzyme assays. They will be established as cell lines in tissue culture. Their tissue homing properties will be examined and their effects on the immune system of the host will be defined. A series of controlled clinical trials will be performed for patients with all stages of Hodgkin's and non-Hodgkin's lymphoma. The results of our ongoing clinical trials will be used to design new protocols of radiotherapy and chemotherapy. Outcome data will be accumulated and analyzed in terms of response rate and cure with special attention to the long term morbidity of treatment. New approaches to statistical methods will be studied. We will take advantage of recent developments in immunobiology and explore their potential as new therapeutic modalities. Accordingly, investigative and therapeutic trials of monoclonal antibodies, interferon and bone marrow transplantation will be performed.